


Falling (for you)

by Warriordevil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Food, M/M, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriordevil/pseuds/Warriordevil
Summary: I was bored so...Virgil is hiding something. Roman knows it. He doesn't like anyone touching him, at all and he wears this stupid makeup that make him look like he hasn't slept in years.Logan really likes Patton. Like REALLY likes him. But he doesn't know how to tell him...Patton hates it when his family is sad. he hates when they lie to eachother. He hates secrets. He hates when people get hurt.Virgil lives in fear. Afriad that Roman will find out about his huge crush on him, and hates him. Fear that the others find out about his... Problem. Afriad that they will all turn their backs on him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 42
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Patton stood in the kitchen, thinking. What kind of cookies should he make? He wanted to try something new, but he had no idea what. Brownies? No. Peanut butter? No, not that either... Coconut and honey! That's it! They would taste good, and Logan would be happy with the somewhat healthy decision. He raced around the kitchen, grabbing what he needed, and preheating the oven.  
"Patton?"  
Patton jumped, having not heard Logan come in.  
"Oh, hey kiddo!"  
"What are you making today?"  
Patton paused  
"You'll see..."  
He wanted to surprise Logan! Maybe he could think of something a bit extra to surprise him with. Roman came in, a big smile on his face, seeing Patton preparing the cookies, and placing them in the oven.  
"What are you making today, Padre?"  
"Oh, nothing much... You'll see!"  
Virgil snuck into the room, holding his finger to his mouth, pleading Patton not to give away his presence to Roman. Roman, having not heard Virgil, jumped and screamed when Virgil leaned on close, and made a noose that sounded like a cross between a demon, and a very angry dragon. Virgil then turned and ran away, teasing in a sing-song voice.  
"I got you!"  
"Get back here you villain, I'm going to get you for this!"  
Roman ran off after him, leaving only Patton and Logan in the room, with an uncomfortable silence.  
"I'm gonna start cleaning up."  
Patton hurried away to the sink.

_______

Logan stood in the doorway for at least a minute after Patton left. Why did he get so... nervous around Patton. Why did he make Logan's heart do (figurative) flips? It was all very strange. Logan couldn't help but think about how cute Patton looked when he was nervous. He went up to his room, hoping to find a good book to take his mind off things, but after trying a few different books, this proved to be impossible. He sighed, looking at his desk. Normally, he would sit down and not be able to stop working on some of his projects, but today, he couldn't focus. He needed to take a walk. Getting up, he walked over to his dark blue double doors, and stopped for a moment to look at the notes that covered them. As he looked at one in particular, and read what it had to say out loud.  
"Virgil has been acting strange lately. He is constantly shutting himself in his room, and won't come down to eat with us. He will not open the door to anyone, not even Patton."  
This note was not from long ago, and he turned, changing his mind about the walk, and headed over to the section in his little library that contained the journals and notes of their life. Taking the first few, he found his way over to the bean bag in the corner that he kept for research, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper along the way. Flipping through the pages, he found the first mention of Virgil, then called Anxiety. He continued to read, looking for any odd behavior mentions, writing them down. He would continue this search for a few hours, then go down for supper. He knew Patton would be upset if he missed it, so he kept an eye on the time.

_____

Roman chased Virgil through the house, determined to catch him, and punish him for what he had done. Maybe he would trap him, and eat a couple of Patton's cookies in front of him, making him watch, not getting any. Or maybe he would trap him, drag him to the living room couch, and tickle him until he couldn't breath anymore. He liked the second idea. Virgil was starting to slow down, and they weren't too far away from the living room. Roman ran faster, catching up to Virgil, and wrapping him arms around him. Virgil fell over, right in front of Roman's door. Hm... Maybe he would bring him into his room, and tickle him there. It would be way easier. Plus, no chances of escape for Virgil in Roman's room. Virgil started to move and wiggle, trying to free himself from Roman's arms, but Roman held on tighter. Getting up, and dragging Virgil to his feet with him, Roman kicked open his door, and shoved Virgil inside, shutting the door and willing it away. No escape Virgil. Virgil turned and ran, but Roman made his room just a little bit smaller, giving Virgil less room to hide from him.  
"You can't hide from me in my own room Virgil..."  
Roman called out to the darker side, who was now starting to realise what was going to happen.  
"No, Roman please don't..."  
Roman laughed. Virgil was begging!  
"You shall pay for what you have done!"  
Roman drew a foam sword from midair, giving Virgil one too, to make it fair, then charged. Virgil snatched the sword, easily evading Roman's playful attack, and spun, hitting Roman with his sword. Roman laughed, turning, dropped his sword and lunged at Virgil, arms wrapping him in a hug, tickling him. Virgil laughed, falling down, helpless as Roman attacked. As much as the other side tried to be dark and mysterious, Roman knew every spot where he was ticklish. Trying to roll away, Virgil shuddered, and wiggled, trying to get away from Roman, who had gained the your hand.  
"I've got you now, villian!"  
Roman laughed, and Virgil finally managed to get a few words out in between gasps and laughs.  
"Roman... please... stop..."  
Suddenly, Virgil was on his stomach, with Roman's hands on his back. Roman snatched his hands away, Virgil would surley kill him now. He was very protective of his back for some reason.  
"Sorry Virgil!"  
When Roman had touched his back, Virgil had tensed for a moment, but then he had relaxed. Virgil closed his eyes, then muttered, so quiet he could barley hear it;  
"No... it's okay Roman."  
Roman hesitantly placed his hands on Virgil's back, and Virgil tensed, but then relaxed again as Roman started to massage him.

_________

Why was he letting Roman touch his back? What if he felt them? Even under all the layers, he could still feel Romans hands massaging his back. So soothing. Virgil one he should move, knew he should get out before Roman found out... but he couldn't move. It was like Romans gentle hands, the way his fingers moved, had hypnotized him. Pulling him closer to sleep. So nice... He couldn't fall asleep! Not here! Not with Roman massaging him, touching his back! He tried to get up, to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. He didn't want to. He didn't care of Roman found out. He found himself relaxing more, and he closed his eyes, just for a moment, he told himself. I'll just close my eyes for a moment...

When Virgil woke up, he was in his bed. In his room. How has he gotten there? He remembered Roman tickling him, then him rolling over, Roman massaging him, then... Shit. He had fallen asleep. Right there. Roman could have found out. Just a finger in the wrong place... He knew Roman didn't know. If Roman knew, he would probably be somewhere in Romans room, answering his questions, or in Logan's, bring out through test like a lab rat... His secret was safe... for now. He just hoped that Roman wouldn't expect something like that to happen again. He hoped that the tickling match wouldn't happen again either. He hated how easy it was for the other sides to get him on the floor, unable to do anything about it. He basically turned into putty when they tickled him. Maybe he could work on that a bit. Build up his endurance. That would be the best option.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the sides turns into quite the event for them all. Patton being worried about Virgil, Roman being asked a question he can't get rid of, and Logan getting more to research on, Virgil is worried that he can't keep his secret for much longer.

Patton stared proudly at his new creation. He hoped everyone would like it.  
"DINNER KIDDOS!"  
Roman slid down the banister, nearly falling over in his excitement. Logan followed, slower, and more careful.  
"Yay! Lasagna!"  
Patton was surprised to hear Logan exited for dinner. He usually just said something along the lines of 'Thank you Patton. You did well.'  
"Well I'm glad you're excited, Lo!"  
Patton set the plates he had grabbed on the table next to the lasagna, and served the meal. As he sat down, he noticed the fourth seat was empty.  
"Where's Virgil?"  
Logan frowned, noticing.  
"Roman, you were with him last, correct?"  
Roman swallowed the food in his mouth, before responding  
"Yes..."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
Roman got nervous  
"Well... uh... I had him in my room, and we were fooling around... and then I started tickling him... and he rolled over... and I though he was gonna kill me..."  
"Why would he kill you?"  
"You know how protective he is of his back..."  
"Yes."  
"Well uh... my hands were on his back, and I pulled away... and then he said it was ok..."  
"And then?"  
Patton asked, curious.  
"Well... I... we... uh..."  
"It's ok, Roman"  
"I started to massage his back and he fell asleep."  
Roman said it quickly, and loudly, probably so that he wouldn't stutter. Patton and Logan were speechless. They couldn't believe it. Virgil, not only had he let Roman touch his back, which was very unordanary, he had also fallen asleep in Roman's room!

______

Logan was making mental notes on everything Roman was saying. He would write this down later. For now, though, he would have to wait. After finishing his dinner, he helped Roman clean up, while Patton took Virgil's plate up to his room. While cleaning, Roman chattered away about the new script he was writing for the next play he would preform. Logan suddenly stopped, realizing something he hadn't before.  
"Roman?"  
"Yes Logan?"  
Roman stopped talking, waiting for what Logan had to say next.  
"Have you... noticed anything odd about Virgil?"  
Roman stopped to think about this question, but continued to clean.  
"Well now that I think about it... he is a very odd person... so uh... no, not really. But, it is odd that he would fall asleep in my room. He is always on edge when visiting other people's rooms. Even Patton's."  
Logan nodded  
"Thank you Roman."  
They finished cleaning up, and Logan rushed to his room to continue his research.

______

Logan's question stuck with him as Roman walked to his room. Virgil was always odd, so why did the question stick? Maybe it was because he couldn't give Logan an answer, maybe because of the way Logan asked it, but he couldn't get it out of his head. As he shut the door, he sat down at his desk, and tried to think of an ending for his script. Instead of finishing the script, Roman found himself making a list of all of Virgil's odd behaviors. After a few minutes, he sat back and looked at what he had.  
\- hisses  
\- is protective of back  
\- interested in birds, but only the wings  
\- always wearing a hoodie  
\- keeps animals with wings  
\- sits on anything but a chair (will sit on stools though)  
\- lays on stomach or side, never on back  
Roman wondered if he should keep this to himself. It would be better if he showed Logan, but did not want the Logical side to start rambling. He sighed and stood up, taking the sheet of paper with him, and left his room. Making his way over to Logan's room, he contemplated not knocking, but forced himself over to the door. He knocked.  
"You can come in."  
Logan's voice sounded from the other side of the door, and Roman opened the door and peeked inside.  
"Roman! Come in. What can I help you with?"  
Roman stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about the question you asked me... and I made a list..."  
"Really? Let's see how your list compares to mine."  
Roman walked over taking the piece of paper out of his pocket,hardly surprised when Logan mentioned his list. If he asked about it, he was probably doing some sort of research on it. Handing it to Logan, he looked at Logans list. It was almost the same, but his didn't say anything about Virgil's refusal to sit on chairs, and it was more detailed.  
"That is an interesting observation, Roman. I didn't even think about his refusal to sit on chairs. But... how do you know he never sleeps on his back?"  
Roman blushed, stammering  
"It's not like that! I've walked in on him when he was asleep a lot. And on movie nights, when he falls asleep, he is always on his side, not back. I've never seen him lay down on his back."  
Logan nodded  
"This is very helpful information, Roman. Thank you."  
Roman stopped, not wanting to go back to his room just yet.  
"Can I help you?"

______

Virgil sat up in bed, grateful that Roman had not taken his hoodie off when he brought him to his room. His back hurt, and he realised that Roman had put him down on his back. He normally slept on his side of stomach, to prevent his wings from getting sore. He took off his hoodie, hoping to stretch his wings, when someone knocked on the door. Quickly putting his hoodie back on, he asked  
"Who is it?"  
Pattons voice was heared from the hall  
"I brought supper, kiddo!"  
Virgil speed looking at the time. It was almost 7:00. He opened the door, feeling bad for missing supper.  
"I'm sorry Patton. It didn't mean to-"  
"It's ok kiddo. Roman told us what happened."  
Virgil was panicking. What did Roman tell them?  
"You ok kiddo?"  
Patton sounded concerned.he needed to find an excuse. Fast.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Just tired, and hungry."  
"Ok then. You can eat up here tonight."  
Virgil blinked. Patton never let anyone take good up to their rooms. All snacks and meals had to be eaten in the kitchen or living room. He took the plate of lasagna from Patton, thanking him before politely waiting for him to take a step away from the door before closing it. He moved farther into his room, setting the plate on the coffee table, and then turned back and locked the door. Taking off his hoodie, he opened his purple and black wings as far as they could go. Stretching them to their full 8 feet wingspan, he gasped as muscles he had not used in a long time started moving, and it hurt. A long time ago, he used to got for a short flight every week. Now, he was too scared to. But tonight, he had to take that risk. He needed to start exercising his wings again. Carefully refolding his wings, he turned to the plate Patton had brought. He hadn't lied about one thing, he was starving. He hadn't eaten since breakfast. Picking up the fork, he devoured the plate in just a few minutes, and then put his hoodie back on so that he could go downstairs and wash his dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Patton was bored. He had no idea what to do. Should he go ask Logan? No, he probably has something important to be working on. He walked up the stairs to his room, maybe he would find something in there. Oh... he could find a coloring book! Running up the last few steps, he rushed into his room. He just need to find the coloring pencils! He grabbed his favorite coloring book from the pile he had, the one with all the detailed nature drawings, and set to work looking for his pencil case. He looked over at the coffee table he had, where he had seen it last, but it wasn't there. Maybe he should check near the bed... That was a good idea. Skipping over, he checked under his bed. There it was! He pulled out the puppy covered pencil case and turned to get the coloring book. He flipped through the pages, trying to find the one he had been working on, and looked back at all of the other ones he had done. Finally reaching the page he wanted, he selected a few different shades of green and brown, and got to work.

_______

Logan stopped what he was doing and looked up. Roman was offering to help him?  
"Well, I've been looking through the journals we have..."  
He waved at the piles of books he had  
"And picking out mentions of Virgil behaving odd, and writting them down."  
Roman pionted at the pile of finished journals, and asked  
"Are you done with those ones?"  
"Yes. Could you put them back on the shelves for me?"  
Roman eagerly grabbed a few of them and trugged off to the empty shelf where they went. Placing them carefully in place, he returned for the rest of them, while Logan returned to the task at hand. Most of Virgil's odd behaviors we repetitive, so he skipped through all of those. Logan suddenly stopped, looking at one line in particular that he had not remembered being there.   
'Virgil seems increasingly tired nowadays, more than normal. He sometimes complains about his back aching, but never let's any of us get too close. He will not let me massage his back, to try and ease the uncomfort, no matter how hard I try.'

__________

"Roman?"  
Logan's voice sounded concerned.  
"What is it Logan?"  
Roman headed towards where Logan was sitting.  
"Can you read this?"  
"Well, obviously I can. I'm not that stupid."  
Logan rolled his eyes at that remark, and pointed at the sentence he wanted Roman to read.  
"Uh... I do remember this... but I don't remember Virgil being so tired."  
Logan stopped and thought for a moment.  
"Did you ever go to his room, during the night, and find him missing?"  
Roman thought for a moment  
"Accually, I did once. I thought I heard something, and I went over to check it out, and when I got there, Virgil want there, and the window was open. It was really hot in there, so I thought he just wanted to cool the room down a little bit by leaving the window open, so I left it."  
"Roman... we can control the temperature in our rooms..."  
"Well... maybe he didn't have it totally figured out yet?"  
Logan sighed, unnecessarily adjusting his glasses.   
"Roman, Virgil was a dark side before. He didn't just pop up out of nowhere like we did."

_________

Virgil was perched on the windowsill, his hoodie off, and his wings open and ready. He still wasnt sure how he had gotten there, but he wanted to fly. He was ready to fly. He jumped, letting himself fall for a moment, before fleeing him wings, once, twice, catching himself and lifting him higher. He turned his body so he was facing up, and he flapped. Flying, his wings were sore already, his muscles aching. He glided for just a little longer, before returning to his room. He sat on his bed, and relaxed his wings, letting them flop as he lay down. He took the left one in his hands gently, and started rubbing it, careful to avoid the spots that had sores on then, from rubbing against his hoodie all the time. After a few minutes, he switched, holding the right wing, the one that had been broken. He remembered what had happened. He was younger, but not a child, and he was out flying in the new moon. There was no light, and he had been stupid, crashing into a tree. It had taken a few months to heal, during which his back had hurt more than usual, and the pain had been keeping him up at night. He even went so far as to complain to the other sides how much it hurt. Logan had offered a massage, but Virgil had quickly refused, knowing how much more it would hurt if he accepted. He sighed, putting his hoodie back on, and then the lightbulb went off in his head. What is he bandaged his wings, so that the bandages would rub against his hoodie instead of his wings? Of course! Why didn't he think about that before? Quietly making his way down the stairs, he grabbed a couple of bandages from the first aid kit. Rushing back to his room, he hid the bandages under his pillow. He would test it out in the morning. He would be able to see the full results then. Jumping into bed, he lay down on his stomach, and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Patton looked at the clock. He had fallen asleep while coloring. It was almost 7 o'clock. He got out of bed, yawning, and stretched. Leaving his room, he went down to the kitchen, where Logan and Roman were talking quietly. "I don't believe it is best to interrogate Virgil, Roman. He will get emotional, and panic." Roman's voice was slightly louder than Logan's "How else are we going to find out for sure then, Mr Know It All?" Patton stepped forward, confused, but still mad at Roman for the nickname. "Roman! I don't know what you two are arguing about, and I don't care if you think you're right, you still do not have a right to use harmful nicknames! I expect you to apologize!" Roman spun, surprised to see Patton. He nodded, then turned to Logan. "Patton's right. I didn't have a right to call you that, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Logan." Logan raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and accepted the apology. But Patton was curious. "What were you two arguing about, anyways?" Roman turned to Logan, who shrugged, and nodded. "Well... uh..." "Good morning!" Virgil yawned as he walked into the kitchen, oblivious to what was happening. "Good morning kiddo! You're up earlier than normal." Virgil nodded "Yeah. I couldn't sleep." Patton nodded, then turned to the coffee pot, and started seeing it up. "Would anyone like pancakes with their coffee?" All of the others nodded eagerly, so Patton finished setting up the coffee, and turned to start pancakes. Logan stepped forward, and helped Patton, while Virgil and Roman moved to the living room.

______

Logan was hoping for a chance to talk to Patton in private. He was nervous, and he didn't know exactly what to say, but a million different possible scenarios ran through his head. What if he said something wrong? What if Patton didn't like him back? It was a chance he had to take. After a few minutes of working in silence, he opened his mouth to speak, and Patton dropped a plate, smashing it. Logan immediately leaned down to start cleaning it up, and Patton did too. Logan blushed a little as he and Patton reached for the same piece of glass. He looked up at Patton, who had also looked up, and noticed that Patton was blushing as well. "I... uh..." Logan studdered as he pulled his hand away. "Your cute when your flustered, Lo." Logan blushed. Had Patton just called his cute? He didn't give himself a chance to think, he pulled Patton towards himself, and kissed him. Patton froze, then hugged Logan, kissing him back. Logan pulled away, blushing. "I love you, Logan." Pattons voice was quiet, Logan could hardly hear him. "I love you too, Patton."

________

Roman sat on the couch, Virgil laying down on his stomach beside him. Roman got an idea. He reached over, and started to gently massage Virgil's back. Virgil relaxed, and moved closer so that it was easier for Roman to reach over. Virgil closed his eyes, and let it a small sigh of relief as Roman continued. Roman moved his fingers up, just a little bit, and continued. Moving just a little bit at a time, he worked his way up Virgil's spine, massaging him. When he was almost at Virgils neck, he went back to where he had started, and worked his way down. He was almost at the bottom of Virgil spine, when he felt something different. Something that was not Virgil's back. Virgil suddenly opened his eyes and sat up, hissing in pain. Romans eyes widened at this, thinking he was going to die for sure. "Virgil?" His voice was hardly a whisper, afraid, but Virgil just started back at him with wide, scared eyes.

_________

Why has he let Roman massage his back? Why had he let him get so close, even touching one of his wings? He started at Roman, scared of what he would say next. "R-Roman... I..." Roman interrupted him. "W-What are you hiding under your hoodie?" Virgil couldn't believe it. Roman was scared. Scared of him, scared of what he was hiding. Sighing, Virgil got up, motioning for Roman to follow him, and headed for his room. Once there, he locked the door behind them. "Virgil?" Virgil said nothing, instead taking off his hoodie, taking one of his wings in his hands. He had bandaged then this morning, hoping that it would help. Now, he started unwrapping the bandages, very carefully. "Wha... I... Virgil, what happened to them?" Virgil looked at Roman for the first time since coming up. "They were rubbing up against my hoodie, and it caused sores, so I wrapped them up this morning, hoping it would help..." Roman looked worried. He didn't look scared, or angry, which was strange. Virgil had expected Roman to yell, scream, draw his sword, something. But... not this. Roman reached hesitantly for Virgil's right wing, carefully starting to undo the bandages. Virgil couldn't help but flinch away from Roman's touch. "Virgil, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" "N-no Roman. I... I'm not used to it... and I broke that wrong, a while ago..." Roman reloaded a little bit. "Oh... Is it... okay if I..." "Yes." Roman reached out again, gently unwrapping Virgil's wing. Virgil closed his eyes for a moment, cherishing the feeling. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Virgil and Roman looked at eachother, then Virgil dived for a blanket that was on the floor, wrapping himself in it. "Y-yes?" Virgil's voice was shaking. "Are you ok, Virgil?" Virgil took a moment to steady himself "Yeah, I'm ok, Logan." Logan paused for a moment. Virgil what sure if he accually believed Virgil, but he continued. "Have you seen Roman?" Roman spoke up. "I'm in here, Logan. Don't worry about me." "An I asked to come in?" Roman looked at Virgil, who had grabbed his hoodie, and was putting it back on. "Yes." Roman unlocked the door, and let Logan in. He remembered the bandages lying on the floor a little too late. "Why are there bandages in here? Are you two alright?" "Uh..." Virgil was starting to panic. He needed to think of an excuse. "We're fine Logan, Virgil and I were just... playing around, that's all." Virgil nodded, trying to force the panic away. This was **not** how he had wanted his day to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Patton had sent Logan upstairs when they found that Virgil and Roman weren't in the living room. Turning back to the pancakes, he put a few on a plate. Placing the plate down, he poured more batter one the pan. Watching as they cooked, his thoughts went back to their kiss. He has enjoyed it, and he wanted it to happen again, but he didn't know what to say to Logan, how to ask. He hoped that he would be back down soon. As he flipped the pancakes, he heard Logan coming down the stairs, dragging Roman and Virgil behind him, both protesting very loudly.  
"I found these two, in Virgil's room."  
"And...?"  
Logan glared at the two, huddled together. Patton didn't blame them, Logan was scary when he was mad.  
"I'll let them explain."  
They were really in for it now. If Logan was letting them explain, that meant that it was something serious.  
"Then explain, boys."

_______

Logan was mad. He didn't know what to do. He was glad that he had at least a bit of self-control, and hadn't grabbed the two by their ears. As he waited for their explanation, he noticed that Roman had looked at Virgil, possibly for confirmation.  
"And we want the truth."  
Logan had to add that. Otherwise they would lie again.  
"Uh..."  
Roman was shifting uncomfortably.   
"Well... my hoodie was rubbing up against my armpits... and Roman suggested that I try wrapping them with the bandages, to prevent sores."  
Logan was surprised as Virgil spoke up. As believable as the story was, it was a lie. He could tell by Virgil's body language.  
"Nice try, Virgil. Tell us the truth."  
Patton looked at Logan with wide eyes, obviously impressed.   
"Wha-?"  
Roman looked at Logan, eyes pleading him to stop. Virgil had started to breath faster, his eyes were filling with tears. He was panicking. Logan didn't know what to do. He had caused this. He had pushed Virgil too far. Logan took a step forward, trying to comfort him, but Virgil stepped back, scared.

_______

Roman to a step towards Virgil guiding him to the couch, and making him sit down. He started to rub his back, whispering to him, words of encouragement, trying to calm him down. He was aware of Patton comforting Logan, who looked at Virgil guilty, probably thinking he had caused it. Guiding Virgil to lay down, he started massaging his back, careful to avoid his wings, scared of touching a sore.   
"Virgil, listen to me. Breath in for four seconds."  
He counted to four in his head.  
"Hold it for seven."  
Counting to seven he held Virgil's hand, massaging his back.  
"Now breath out for eight."  
He felt Virgil repeat this multiple times, trying to calm himself down. Roman continued to massage Virgil's back, even after he calmed down. Roman leaned down, and planted a kiss on Virgil's cheek. Virgil opened his eyes, clearly not expecting this. Roman looked away, blushing. He expected Virgil to push him away, to get up, to run, but instead, he felt Virgil wrap his arms around Romans neck, pulling him closer. Roman looked back to see that Virgil was blushing. Then the unexpected happened. Virgil kissed Roman. Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, not wanting to let go. Virgil pulled away.  
"I love you Virgil."  
Virgil paused.  
"I love you too, dumbass."

________

Vigil pulled Roman into another kiss. This time when he pulled away, Roman looked up to Patton and Logan. Virgil followed his gaze, to see Patton pulling Logan into a kiss. Logan looked a little surprised, but kissed Patton back. Roman tugged on Virgil's sleeve.  
"We'll leave the two lovebirds alone."   
He whispered, getting up. Virgil followed, shaking, as Roman lead the way back upstairs. Once back in Virgil's room, they wrapped his wings up again, and Virgil out his hoodie back on. Laying down on the bed, on his side, Roman joined him, facing Virgil. Roman reached over and closed the distance between them, pulling Virgil in for another kiss. Someone knocked at the door, this time Logan didn't wait for an answer. Roman threw a blanket over Virgil's wings, desperately trying to his them, almost too late.   
"Roman? Virgil? What are you doing?"  
Virgil didn't like the questions  
"Have you never heard of cuddling before? Out."  
Virgil snapped, turning to face Logan. The blanket made it harder to move, and he had to keep his wings still.   
"Yes, I have heard of cuddling. Why are you hiding something from me. You can trust us."  
Virgil paused, unsure what to say.  
"You wouldn't understand. Out."  
Logan stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, but not leaving. Virgil pulled the blanket over Roman, and they fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Patton waited for Logan to come back down anxiously. Wondering what they could possibly be doing up there, he started paceing. They hadn't come down when he dropped the plate. Were they alright? When Logan finally came down, he wore a troubled expression, and he was alone.  
"What happened? You look troubled."  
Patton could see Logan coding his words carefully.  
"Well, when I went up, I could hear them talking, and when I went in, they panicked. They were lying in the bed together, and said that they were 'cuddling', but it didn't look like they were."  
Patton thought about this for a moment.  
"Well you did walk in on them. Maybe they got scared, and moved away from eachother?"  
Logan nodded.  
"Yeah. That's it... I just scared them."  
He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Patton for an idea.   
"Hey, let's watch a movie! I'll let you decide."  
Logan grinned. Patton knew which movie he would choose...  
"Just wait a moment. I have it in my room."  
Logan ran upstairs, and Patton went into the kitchen, grabbing two out of the four plates, and bringing them into the living room. Logan rushed down the stairs, exited.   
"Slow down there, Lo!"  
"Sorry!"  
Logan said, putting the movie in, then hopping onto the couch. 

________

Somewhere about halfway through the movie, Logan found that Patton and himself had somehow mannaged to lay down, cuddling, without him noticing. Logan smiled to himself, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, the movie was over, and Patton was asleep, curled up with him. Logan kissed his cheek, turning the movie off. Closing his eyes again, he waited for Patton to wake up. 

Surprisingly, it wasn't Patton that woke him up, it was Roman. He was in the kitchen, doing dishes. Logan looked at the coffee table, where they had left their dishes, to find them missing. He looked at Roman, who had looked away from the sink, and mouthed 'thank you', before turning his attention back to Patton, who was beginning to wake up. Patton mumbled something that Logan didn't write catch, although he thought he heard something about a dog. Logan wrapped his arms around Patton, and kissed him. Patton, still half asleep, hugged Logan back. Roman walked away, the dishes done, and Patton and Logan were alone.   
"How was your nap, Lo?"  
"It was quite good Pat. How was yours?"  
"All the better when I woke up with you beside me..."  
"Really? You enjoyed that?"  
"Yes, accually. I loved it."

________

Roman went back upstairs to Virgil's room after finishing the dishes, leading Patton and Logan by themselves. As he walked past Logan's room, he stopped. Logan wouldn't mind if he just borrowed a book, would he? Roman didn't think so. He slipped into Logan's room, quietly, and started looking for anything that mentioned people with wings. It wasn't long, before Roman came across a book titled: ' winged men, history and laws.' grabbing the book, he ran out of the room, heading to Virgil's. As he walked in, Virgil noticed the book in his hand.  
"Whatcha got there, Princey?"  
Roman handed the book to Virgil, who looked at the book with interest.   
"You got this from Logan's room, didn't you? Why didn't I think to look there before?"  
"Let's read it. I'm especially interested in the part about the laws."  
Let's just hope I haven't been breaking any..."  
Vigil let it a nervous laugh, already flipping through the pages. He stopped at the chapter taking about laws, and started reading out loud.  
"Winged men/women, or Lethis, cannot go out in public without a cape, or something to cover their wings. Lethis also cannot fly in public, or stretch their wings in any way. They may do so in their own homes, and homes of course friends and family."  
"That's a bit harsh."  
Virgil continued. 

_________

After reading through all of the laws, Virgil was a bit relieved. All of the laws were easy to remember, and ready to follow, and he hadn't broken any. Virgil closed the book, putting it on his nightstand.   
"Come on Virgil! I wanna know about the history!"  
"Then you can read it out loud. I read all of the laws."  
Roman grabbed the book, flipping to the history section, and started reading. Virgil listened, but got bored quickly. He heard a knock at the door, and Roman closed the book, glancing at the page number, and hid it.  
"Come in"  
Patton opened the door, Logan standing behind him.  
"Wanna come down for dinner, kiddos?"  
Both Roman and Virgil nodded, following Patton and Logan downstairs. They say down at the table, and started doing mashed potatoes, peas and corn into their mouths.   
"Virgil?"  
"Yes, Logan?"  
Logan looked at him sternly.  
"What did you mean earlier?"  
"What do you mean?"  
When you said, 'You wouldn't understand.' what did you mean?"  
Virgil froze, realizing his mistake about three hours too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Patton saw Virgil tense, but he could only watch as his breathing sped up. Roman reached over and layed a hand on Virgil's shoulder, trying to get his to calm down. Logan looked at Patton, his eyes wide, silently asking, 'What do I do?' Patton silently tried to comfort him. Roman was guiding Virgil through his breathing exercises, and slowly, Virgil started to calm down.   
"You okay, kiddo?"  
Virgil nodded, looking at Roman. The two seemed to be silently debating on something.  
"There seems to be something that you two are not telling us. I apologize for frightening you, Virgil, I was simply curious."  
"It's okay, Logan. I was rude to you earlier, and I shouldn't have been. you aren't in the wrong for asking. I overreacted."  
Roman got up, taking the empty dishes to the sink. Virgil followed and the two wordlessly started washing the dishes.  
"Thank you for supper, Patton. I enjoyed it."  
"No problem, kiddo!"  
Logan stood up, walking towards the stairs. He stopped turned, and stared at Patton.  
"Are you coming?"

_________

Logan waited patiently, while Patton stood, grinning. Together, the two made their way up the stairs, and Logan invited Patton into his room. Patton stopped, amazed, staring at the hundreds of books that lined the shelves. Logan looked at them, his gaze wandering among the rows, when he noticed that one book was missing. There was an empty spot, almost hidden, as if someone had taken a book, and tried to hide the fact that it was missing.  
"Patton, have you borrowed a book?"  
"uh... no kiddo. This is the first time I've ever been in your room."  
Logan pondered Patton's answer.   
"What's wrong, Lo?"  
"There's a book missing."  
Logan walked up to the small opening, moving one of the books aside to show Patton. Studying the titles around the space, he came to a conclusion.  
"The book missing should be called 'Winged Men; History and Laws'."

_________

Finished with the dishes, Roman let Virgil lead the way up to his room. Closing the door, Roman grabbed the book off of Virgil's nightstand, hopping onto the bed beside him. Flipping through the pages, Roman found the page they had left off at, and continued reading. Virgil took his hoodie off, taking one of his wings in his hands, and messaging it. Closing the book, Roman took the other wing, and rubbed it gently. Roman closed his eyes, and Virgil wrapped his wings around Roman, enclosing them in a world of purple and softness. Roman closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep curled up in the shadowy warmth of Virgil embrace.

_________

Virgil stared at Roman, who was asleep in his arms. Ever so gently, Virgil lifted him, and moved them into a more agreeable position. Pulling the blankets from where they were piled up in a corner of his bed, Virgil threw them over him and his companion. Wrapping his wings tighter around Roman, he whispered  
"I love you, Roman."  
Closing his eyes, Virgil fell asleep listening to the steady sound of Roman's heart beating.


	8. Chapter 8

Patton and Logan had spent the night talking and giggling, wandering the maze of bookshelves, picking out all of the interesting books that they agreed on, and taking turns reading them out loud. Patton had just woken up after they had crashed on the couch at three am, about four hours ago. Logan was still asleep, his arms wrapped around Patton. Not wanting to wake him up, Patton stayed where he was, and thought. He hadn't seen Roman and Virgil since they had gone upstairs, what were they up to? They were probably watching Disney movies, and if Virgil got his way, a little bit of Black Cauldron, and Nightmare before Christmas. Logan had mentioned that book was missing, maybe they were reading that? Maybe Virgil had borrowed it, and had been too embarrassed to ask Logan? Maybe they were reading that. What had Logan said the title was? Something about winged men, Patton was sure. Logan stirred beside him, and Patton's stomach growled. What would he make for breakfast? French toast? That sounded good. He would start breakfast as soon as Logan woke up. Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to Logan.

_______

Logan opened his eyes, smiling when Patton snuggled closer to him. He shifted, wrapping his arms tighter around his companion.   
"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, Lo! Are you hungry?"  
Logan's stomach growled, answering the question for him. Patton jumped up, exited, and squealed.  
"French toast!"  
Patton rushed into the kitchen, and Logan could hear a pan being taken out, and ingredients being pulled out of the fridge and pantry. Ten minutes later, Logan was sitting at the kitchen table, with a plate of steaming French toast in front of him. Patton placed the extras on a plate, placing it on the table, along with two empty plates for Virgil and Roman.  
"I'll be right back!"  
Patton hopped away, leaving Logan alone at the table.

_______

Roman stroked Virgil's wing gently. He had woken up with Virgil asleep beside him, his wings wrapped around Roman. Virgil opened his eyes a little, smiling softly. Roman continued to stroke Virgil's wings, when Virgil suddenly sat up, his eyes gleaming.  
"Do you want to fly with me?"  
Roman could hardly believe what he was hearing. Virgil wanted to fly?  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Do you want to fly with me?"  
"Virgil, flying with you would be the best thing in the world!"  
Virgil grinned, standing up, and walked over to the window.  
"Wait, now?"  
"Well why not?"  
Virgil turned and faced him, and Roman got up, following him to the window. Virgil pushed it open, quickly jumping, his wings open. Roman climbed out, onto the window frame, balancing. He hesitated, when suddenly, Virgil's door opened, and Patton came bouncing in. He stopped, frozen, when he saw Roman jump, and Roman lost his balance, falling into Virgil's arms.  
"ROMAN!"

________

Virgil caught Roman, flapping harder, as his wings struggled to support both of them. Panting, Virgil managed to lift them above his window as Patton's head peaked out, looking around frantically. His wings were trembling, he had to put Roman down. The roof was too high, he had to get them back inside.  
"Roman!"  
Virgil could hear Logan come into his room, having heard Patton yelling. Logan joined Patton at the window, looking down. Virgil couldn't hold Roman for much longer. He allowed them to drop, shouting at Patton and Logan.  
"Move!"  
They both looked up in surprise. Logan grabbed |Patton, and pulled him away from the window. Virgil shoved Roman into his room, and quickly followed. He lay there on the floor, trembling and breathing hard, his wings lay trembling on either side of him, not used to that much exercise. Patton rushed to Roman, who was getting up.  
"It's not me who needs attention, Patton, it's Virgil."  
Logan came over to Virgil, sitting down beside him, and gently picking up his wing. Virgil flinched away, not expecting Logan to do that. Logan inspected the wing in his had, gently stroking it. Still shaking, Virgil did not want to move. he was scared that he would collapse if he did. Roman came over on his other side, picking up his other wing, and stroking it. Virgil felt his eyelids drooping. He was exhausted, his back hurt, and it felt so good when They were being stroked like that. He didn't want to fall asleep, but he couldn't help it when his eyes closed, and he slipped away into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; Deceit and Remus

Patton sat down on the floor in Virgil's room, his mind racing. What had just happened? He hadn't really believed Logan when he had named the book that he believed to be missing, but here he was, sitting on the floor, just a few feet away from his dark strange son, who just so happened to have wings.  
"...Patton?"  
Patton jumped a little when he heard Roman say his name. The creative side looked concerned.  
"Yeah Kiddo?"  
"Are you okay? you look... I don't know... Tired? Confused?"  
"I'm just... I have no idea what just happened..."  
Logan looked up from where he had been studying one of the dark purple wings. Now that Patton looked closer, he saw that there was a bit of lighter purple, and blue mixed in. It was magical.  
"What did happen?"  
Roman glanced at Patton, who sighed.  
"I came in to check on Virgil, and Roman was half way out the window, and I guess I scared him, and he fell."  
Logan then turned to Roman.  
"Why?"  
Roman looked from Patton to Logan, obviously struggling for words.  
"Virgil... he invited me to... and I accepted... and then I fell, and I don't think he's been out flying for a while, because he was struggling... and..."  
"Roman calm down. This isn't your fault. You had no idea!"  
"But it is my fault Patton! I hurt Virgil!"  
Roman stood, and ran out of the room, slamming the door to his own room.

__________

Logan glanced at Patton, who was clearly distressed. What should he say? Should he say anything? What if he made it worse? Logan gently closed the wing that was on his lap, Virgil's wing, he could still hardly believe it. Shuffling closer to Patton, Logan opened his arms awkwardly, hoping to help, but not knowing what to do. Patton accepted to hug, burying his face in Logan's shoulder, sobbing quietly. Logan squeezed Patton slightly, pulling him closer and ran his hand through Patton's hair. After a little bit, Patton stopped crying, and sniffing, he looked up at Logan.  
"What's going to happen now?"  
Logan blinked. He had no idea how to answer that question.  
"I have no idea, Patton. It depends on what happens next."  
"Oh..."  
Patton looked at Virgil, who was dreaming. His shifted, one wing twitching, and he held his other wing close to his chest, hugging it.  
"We should probably put him on the bed..."  
"We?"  
"Yes, Patton. I'm going to need your help."  
Patton nodded, and moved to Virgil's side, waiting patiently to be told what to do next. Logan picked Virgil up bridal-style, like Roman would have, and instructed Patton to hold Virgil's wings up and out of the way, so he could set him down on his stomach. Once that was done, Patton pulled a blanket from the corner, and tucked Virgil in. "Want to come to my room?" Logan nodded, and the two left the room.

_________

Roman stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to hurt Virgil, but it happened anyway. He didn't want to scare Patton, but it happened anyway. He didn't want to make Logan mad, but it might have happened anyway. He couldn't really tell.  
"What has Virgil done this time?"  
Roman groaned, throwing a pillow in the general direction of the voice.  
"Go away, Remus."  
"Oh, sorry. I'm totally not here."  
Roman groaned again, this time sitting up.  
"You to, Deceit. I'm not in the mood."  
Remus gasped, putting his hand on his chest.  
"Oh, sorry again. We were not just coming to see what happened this time, because we are totally not worried about Virgil."  
Remus was sitting beside Deceit, holding a bar of deodorant, pulling off the cap, and he took a big bite.  
"Remus, you need to stop eating that stuff. Its not good for you."  
Remus grinned.  
"I know."  
Roman groaned a third time, throwing another pillow at the two, and falling back onto the bed.  
"Just go away!"  
"Its not your fault, you know. Virgil knew the risks. Virgil knew what could have, and did, happen."  
"I know its not my fault! I can't help but blame myself anyways."  
"Roman, you need to stop this self-pity crap. It won't help anyone. Go check on Virgil, or I'll drag you there myself!"  
Roman sighed, knowing Remus was right. He also did not want to be dragged into Virgil's room. The last time Remus had dragged him somewhere, they had both ended up getting impaled.  
"Fine, I'll go."

___________

Virgil stood across from Deceit, one wings hanging limply at his side, and the other wrapped tightly in bandages. He knew this wasn't real. It was just a dream. But he was scared anyways, and mad. Why was he mad?  
"I don't care! I only want what is best for you, Virgil!"  
"Maybe I don't want whats best for me!"  
They were yelling at each other. Why were they yelling?  
"Then maybe you should just go!"  
"Maybe I will!"  
Virgil turned and stormed out of the room. Where was he going?  
"...rgil! Virgil wake up!"  
Virgil opened his eyes, looking up at Roman.  
"Roman?"  
"You were having a bad dream."  
"Oh... I guess I was... Wait!"  
Virgil sat up, realizing that he didn't have his hoodie on. Crap. It wasn't a dream. They all knew.  
"Virgil?"  
Virgil groaned.  
"Where are Patton and Logan?"  
"They're in Patton's room, I believe, why?"  
"Knowing Logan, I probably have a few questions to answer."


	10. Chapter 10

Patton watched helplessly as Logan paced, left, right, then left, then right again. They were in Logan’s room, Patton’s room would have just made things worse. Patton sat on the bed, his thoughts going in circles. Would Virgil be okay? Logan had said that he was just exhausted, but what if he was hurt? Would Roman be okay? He had just stormed off.   
“...Patton, can you hear me?”  
Patton looked up, to find Logan standing in front of him.  
“Sorry, Lo. I was just thinking…”  
“Patton, Virgil and Roman are going to be fine. Virgil just needs a little rest, and Roman is mad at himself. Everything will be fine.”  
Patton sighed, patting the spot beside him, and when Logan sat down, he wrapped his arms around him.  
“Thank you Logan. I needed to hear that.”  
“It is not a problem, Patton.”  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Logan stood up, and answered it, stepping back to let Virgil and Roman in. Virgil’s wings were pulled up close to his back, so that it almost looked like they weren't there. Patton smiled at the pair, and Logan grabbed his notebook and a pen from his desk.

______

“Virgil, are you okay with me asking you a few questions?”  
Virgil sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Patton.  
“One at a time, Specs.”  
“Okay, How long have you had wings for?”  
“Since I first popped up.”  
“Okay… Do you know why you have wings?”  
Virgil thought for a moment, then frowned.  
“I have no idea.”  
“That's okay. How long has it been since you used them last, other than today?”  
Virgil curled up, muttering something.  
“Pardon?”  
Virgil looked up.  
“Four or five years…”

______

Roman blinked, shocked by Virgil’s answer. Four or five years? No wonder Virgil hadn’t been able to carry him! Logan opened his mouth, like he was about to say something, but was cut off by Patton.  
“Virgil, you shouldn’t be doing that! No wonder you were so tired after flying with Roman! You need to exercise your wings to be able to use them! It's not healthy! And you need to take care of your wings, too! N-”  
“Patton! Thank you for your concern, but Virgil doesn’t need a lecture!”  
Roman had cut Patton off, and Patton blinked in surprise, and looked down at Virgil, who had curled up tighter, wings wrapped around himself.  
“But, I will be making sure that Virgil takes care of himself. And you will, isn’t that right, Virgil?”  
Virgil nodded, and Roman sat down beside him, pulling the purple wings back to where they had been before Patton had started his rant, and wrapped his arms around him. 

_______

Virgil leaned into Roman, letting the other move his wings back, on either side of his spine. Patton sat back down, wrapped his arms around him as well, and apologised.  
“Get over here, Logan. Group hug!”  
Logan sighed, but came over and wrapped his arms around the three sitting on the bed. As if on cue, Virgil’s stomach made a loud noise, and he smiled sheepishly.  
“How about we go downstairs, and I make us a snack?”  
They all nodded, and followed him to the kitchen.


End file.
